The Effects Of Insanity
by kakumeimei
Summary: Allo peeps! My first fic so please be nice. What do I do when I'm bored? I feed Keiko to a broccoli monster and torture anime peeps! Fun! NOT FOR KEIKO FANS Ch. 3 up COMPLETED
1. Who cares what this chappyter is called?

The Effects Of Insanity

By Melissa (Who else?)

Melissa: Yay! I just got my account and I'm sticking this fic on there until I get my other fic up!

Miyu: You are _way_ too hyper for your own good, you know. 

Melissa: I know!! Now, put that tail of yours to work and do what you do best, Miyu-chan! ^_^ 

Miyu: -_- * I hate her * Err, Melissa is insane and doesn't own any thing except her penguin and one Hamtaro army.

Melissa: Blah, blah, blah, LET'S GO!!! ^___^

Chappyter 1: Who cares what this Chappyter is called?

-Keiko's Kitchen-

Keiko: (Sets a plate of sushi and cauliflower in front of Yusuke) Bon appetit!

Yusuke: o.O Cauliflower?

Keiko: Yep! It's good for you! ^^

Yusuke: (Reluctantly eats cauliflower)

-That Night-

Yusuke: (Sleeping)

Botan: (flies through window) Yusuke! Come quick!

Yusuke: Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

Botan: . YUSUKE!! (hits him on the head with her oar) There's something wrong with Keiko!

Yusuke: (wakes up) O.O Keiko! Let's go, Botan! (5 minutes later they are in Keiko's room) What the Hell?

Keiko: (floating above her bed)

Botan: We were having a sleep over… I woke up and she was floating…. I-I panicked… (Keiko starts floating down the stairs)

Botan & Yusuke: Follow her! (Run down the stairs) (When they get to the living room, Keiko is tied to a spit and rotated over a fire) ?!  
  


Keiko: (wakes up) Boy, is it hot or what? (sees the fire) AAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Yusuke: Who's responsible for this?!

Broccoli Demon: (comes out) Kukukukukuku, I am!

All: ? Why are you doing this?!

Broccoli Demon: (points to Keiko) She cooked my cousin, the cauliflower demon!

Yusuke: How'd you get into Ningenkai?

Voice: I brought him here!!!

Keiko: That's not…

Botan: It is…

Yusuke: Oh crap…

Voice: Yes, it is I! (comes out) Naotaki Melissa!!! (A/n: Dat's me! I'll just go under Lissa.)

Yusuke: (smacks forehead) -_-()

Botan: Yusuke, of all the fan girls in the 4 worlds, why HER?!

Yusuke: I don't know! (A/n: Yusuke doesn't know anything period. But he's still so lovable!^^)

Lissa: Awww… I'm not that bad! (glomps Yusuke) …Or maybe I am… ^-^

Keiko: Get off of him! He's my boyfriend, bitch!!

Lissa: Bite me, Miss Watch-Me-Take-A-Test!

Yusuke: Botan, call the others. We'll need reinforcements.

Botan: Yes sir!

Lissa: Don't bother. I stuck Kuwabaka in a room full of kittens and Kurama and Hiei… Well, why don't you see for yourself? (claps hands) (Kurama and Hiei are in a cage with Taki and Lynx)

Taki & Lynx: Hiya! ^_^

Kurama & Hiei: Get us out of here! (Lynx and Taki steal their shirts) !!! Help!

Taki & Lynx: Damn! We wanted the bottom half!!!

All: -_-()

Lissa: That cage is made out of the toughest steal in the 3 worlds. Lynx and Taki would be dead right now, but Hiei's on sugar high and youkais aren't allowed to kill ningens. 

Botan: Who are the 3 people in the corner?

Lissa: Oh, them? (points to 2 girls and a half dog demon)

Botan: (Nod)

Lissa: The girl on the left is Gorda, the girl on the right is Kyoko, and the terrified guy with the fuzzy ears is Inu-Yasha.

Botan: ^^ Oh, I see! …()

Lissa: Kyoko, why don't you do your Botan impression?

Kyoko: (in a British accent) Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize!

All: Bravo! (clap)

Botan: I'm flattered! Now all you need is to dye your hair blue and get lavender contacts! ^^

Broccoli Demon: Can I eat Keiko now?

Lissa: Sure. Knock yourself out.

Keiko: YUSUKE!!!

Yusuke: (does nothing)

Broccoli Demon: (eats Keiko and pats belly) I'm going back to Makai now. Sayonara, minna! (leaves)

Botan: _ Yusuke! How could you just let him eat Keiko?!

Yusuke: Hey, no Keiko means no slaps.

Lissa: YAY!! (glomps Yusuke) Now that Keiko's gone, let's play the incredibly stupid game!! (claps hands) (everyone is transported to a game show set)

All: o.O() Kami… (cheesy game show music plays) …help………….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: So how was that peoples? I know, nothing insanely funny yet, but it WILL get funnier.

Miyu: A game show?

Melissa: What? I'm a game show junkie! I just wuv game shows! Though not nearly as much as wuv my Yu-channy!

Miyu: Sheesh… I will completely understand if you find Melissa to stupid to even bother to review. I do.

Melissa: Grr!! Um, review onegai!! Forget about what the fuzzy-eared baka says! Paweez?! I'll give you sugar if you do! And all flames will be used to kill Keiko-again. Thankies and have a nice day! (takes out a humongous hammer) Bonking baka kitsune yamis is my new pastime!

Miyu: O.O Make her stop! (runs away)


	2. The Incredibly Stupid Game

Melissa: I is back! Hooray! (eats 12 pixy stix in 2 seconds) ^_______^ And I just wanna say, OMG, YOU REALLY LIKE IT!!!!(?) I got **4** reviews! *sniff* Thankies!

Miyu: You people actually reviewed? You must be even stupider than Melissa is!

Melissa: _# (takes out the new and improved yami-kitsune-bonking hammer of death and doom and stuff like that) Bad, yami kitsune, BAD!!! *BONK!*

Miyu: x.X

Melissa: Ok, since Miyu is occupied at the moment, I'll have the leader of my penguin and one Hamtaro army do the disclaimer. General Mummford!

Mummford: Mawissa doesn't own any animes, cuz se is cwazy and intane. (Mummford has a speech impediment ^^())

Melissa: Review responses are at the bottom, now read, peoples! ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 2: The Incredibly Stupid Game!

(A/n: This was originally a one shot, and then the game idea popped up. Enjoy!)

Kurama: So, what kind of game is this?

Girls: An incredibly stupid one, duh!

Kurama: () Details?

Lissa: Well, there's a wheel of Botan (A/n: Which was inspired by the fic "Wheel of Yusuke" Arigatou to whoever wrote that hilarious fic!), I slap people with fish, and incredibly stupid questions are asked.

Kurama: Oh…

Gorda: Enough questions, let's start already!

Yusuke: Hello, everyone, and welcome to "The Incredibly Stupid Game"! (Audience boos) . Hey! Who asked for your opinion anyway? Assholes! Um, I'm your host, Yusuke Urameshi. (Audience boos louder) (A/n: My poor Yu-chan. -_-) _# ..grr… SPIRIT GUN!!! (Audience shuts up) Let's introduce our teams. On the red team, Kurama and Taki!

Kurama & Taki: (Wave)

Yusuke: On the black team, Lynx and Hiei!

Lynx & Hiei: Hn. *Damned ningen game.*

Yusuke: And on the silver team, Gorda, Kyoko, and Inu-Yasha!

Hiei: Hey! They have 3 people!

Lissa: Yeah, but if you add their brains, they only have 2 people! ^^ (gets glared at by the silver team) Brr…

Yusuke: 1st question! Who is the half-breed on Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha: (buzz) Me! Inu-Yasha!

Lissa: Correct! Pick a fish!

Inu-Yasha: o.O Um, the dog fish?

Lissa: Good choice! (slaps him with the dog fish) YAY! ^-^ (A piece of paper falls out of the fish's mouth) (reads it) You get –1,000,000 points!

Inu-Yasha: But I got that question right! (Lissa sticks her tongue out) ARGH! (takes out Tetsuiga)

Lissa: O.O Meep! (runs away)

All but Inu-Yasha: OSUWARI!!

Inu-Yasha: (falls down really hard) oof…@.@

Yusuke: What is Samwise from LOTR's freaky fetish?

All: …

Lissa: "…" is not the answer! It's Frodo Baggins! And if none of you answer, I get to slap everyone-including myself- with an algebra book! (slaps everyone with an algebra book cuz she can do that cuz I said so. ^^) 

All: @.@

Yusuke: (looking at index card) What kind of crap is this?

Lissa: Yusuke, read the question!

Yusuke: o.O That was the question…

Hiei: (buzz) Stupid ningen crap!

Lissa: Wrong! It's incredibly stupid crap!  You must spin the wheel of Botan!

Hiei: ?

Lissa: Whichever task Botan's head points toward, you have to do!

Hiei: o.O ok… (spins the wheel of Botan)

Botan: Whee! (stops) I landed on "Eat a raw onion"!

Hiei: What?!

Lissa: (Shoves an onion in his mouth) Eat!

Hiei: (Chews, swallows, and shudders) Bleh! You're dead! (Tries to get his kitana, which is missing) My Precious! What have you done to my Precious?!

Lissa: My cousins are playing with it. ^^ (A/n: My cousins on my mom's side are really young and annoying. My cousins on my dad's side are all my age and hentei's. They're all guys. -_- Someone pity me?)

-Somewhere else-

Justin: (looking at kitana) Oooh, pretty shiny thing…

Timmy: (pokes it) Owie! It bit me!

-Back at the game-

All: ()

Yusuke: What is the cube root of 512? Well, I feel stupid…

Lissa: Baby, you _are_ stupid. But I love you anyway! ^^

Yusuke: ()

Kurama: (buzz) 8!

Lissa: Correct! Pick a fish!

Kurama: Taki, you pick.

Taki: I want the platypus. (A/n: T-chan is to platypus' as I am to penguins. Got it?)

Kurama: But a platypus isn't a- (gets slapped by a platypus) x.X

Lissa: You get –20 points!

Taki: (points at silver team) Hah! We're beating you!

Kyoko: But we're both in the negatives!

Taki: Yeah, but –20 is better than –1,000,000!

Botan: Actually, the black team is winning.

Kyoko & Taki: Huh?

Botan: They have 0 points.

Lynx & Hiei: Yay! (The red and silver teams scowl)

Yusuke: (suddenly in a green tux) What's with the green tux?

Taki: (buzz) It's what you're wearing to your wedding!

Yusuke: Who the Hell am I marrying?

Taki: (buzz) Lissa! 

Lissa: T-chan, you got 2 right. What would you like to be slapped by?

Taki: A platypus and a pineapple! (Gets slapped a platypus and Hiei) (A/n: For those of you who don't know, Hiei is a pineapple because he short and has big spiky hair, K? Hiei=pineapple, pineapple=Hiei) @.@ Yay! ^-^

All: ()

Hiei: Well, I guess that makes up for the onion…

Lissa: You get 4 bajillion points!

Kurama: Positive or negative?

Lissa: Both!

Kurama: Then what's our score?

Lissa: Red! ^_^

Kurama: @.@ (passes out)

Taki: He needs mouth to mouth! (does the said action, while putting a lot of feeling into it.) (A/n: Yes, I said, er, typed "mouth to mouth) (Taki: YAY!!!^_^)

Kurama: (revives) (blushes) Um, hello, Taki…

Taki: Helloooo, Kurama! (blush)

Yusuke: What would you do if your grandmother was a BMX skateboarder?

Audience Dude: BMX is for bikers, baka!!

Yusuke: _# That's it! (Beats the crap out of the Audience Dude) Who the Hell are you?!

Audience Dude: I am… (Takes off mask)

DUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, I had to do that. ^-^())

All: EVIL TOONAMI BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Beat the crap out of him)

Lissa: And by the way, that was an incorrect answer! The correct answer was "…"! Spin the wheel of Botan!

Evil Toonami Bastard: (spins the wheel of Botan)

Botan: WHEE!! (stops) I landed on "get slapped by a vacuum and have the crap beaten out of you"!

Lissa: Kurama, do you have a vacuum in your hair?

Kurama: *sigh* Yeah… Regular or heavy duty?

Lissa: Heavy duty! (Gets a heavy duty vacuum and whacks the Evil Toonami Bastard) You may now continue beating the crap out of _it_.

Evil Toonami Bastard: (dies)

Yusuke: If a car is traveling at the speed of light, what happens when it turns it's headlights on? (A/n: That question was brought to you by my hentei cousins!)

Kurama: (buzz) The prisms will interact with each other, due to the overload of light and… (rants for ten minutes using very big words)… The end result is an overly large explosion that will cause the destruction of Ningenkai.

Lissa: Wrong!

Kurama: What?! 

Lissa: The answer is that a giant monkey named Goku will come out, eat a cookie, and then stick Lynx in a poofy and frilly pink dress.

Lynx: WHAT?!

Lissa: Hey, that's what it says on the card. Kurama, spin the wheel of Botan!

Kurama: (spins the wheel of Botan)

Botan: I'm getting dizzy… @.@ (stops) Oh, thank heaven. Ok, you have to be slapped by a platypus named Ip.

Taki: You stole Ip!

Lissa: No, Bob and Mumpie did!

All but Taki & Lissa: ?

Taki: Ip is my purple tail-less Australian platypus and Bob is my invisible sea weasel.

Lissa: And Mumpie is my invisible land penguin.

All: ()

Ip: Squee!!

Lissa: You are so right, Ip! (slaps Kurama with Ip)

Taki: Damn! I wanted him to faint again!

Lissa: No, down boy! Bad Mumpie!

Yusuke: What's Mumpie doing?

Lynx: (buzz) Eating Inu-Yasha's hair! 

Inu-Yasha: AAAAAAH!!!!!! (Whacks himself in the head randomly) GET IT OFF!!!!!!

Yusuke: Why is that a bad thing?

Bob: (buzz) Because Mumpie's beak is made out of titanium!

Yusuke: Why is Bob playing?

Mumpie: (buzz) Because!

Yusuke: Why is Mumpie playing?

All: (buzz) BECAUSE!!!

Lissa: Yay! I get to slap you all with fish! (slaps them with fish) Screw the points, everyone loses!!

Gorda: So what now?

Girls: (look at each other) Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (all nod)

Guys: Uh-oh…

Girls: A double triple wedding! ^_______^ (A/n: Gomen, couldn't think of the word for six. ())

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: YAY! I finished the 2nd chappyter! (throws sugar at all who reviewed)

Miyu: She's such an idiot. And so are all of you peeps for reviewing her stupid story! 

Melissa: Stop insulting them! (takes out her hammer) You do remember what Yusuke went through when he insulted the reviewers, don't you? (Read "YYH meets the mutants" by A Hidden One and all will make sense. Or as much sense as possible.) He had to deal with a sugar high me!

Miyu: O.O (shudders) Scary…

Melissa: Any way, please review and I will give out more sugar! And other good stuff! Time for review responses! 

A girl and her muses-

Melissa: Aly-chan, thankies for being my 1st reviewer! ^_^ I wuv you! o.O Put the chain saw down! And when you do review the world, make sure that Keiko dies!!

Miyu: Baka, how many times are you gonna kill Keiko?

Melissa: As many times as I want, DEAL! ^^ Thankies again!

YoukoGryffindor4-

Melissa: AIEEEEEE!!!! (gets covered in homework) … owies… Jeez, and I thought my geometry homework was bad… Anyway, I'm glad you like! And maybe you can buy a new arse since your last one fell off. ^^ Thankies!

Spoony Spoonicus-

Melissa: (holds up award) Ohmigosh, I can't believe I got this!

Miyu: (rolls eyes) I can't believe someone was stupid enough to give her an award… *BONK!* Never mind…

Melissa: As for the peeps, let me break it down. I'm Lissa, 'nuff said. Taki is my psycho, Kurama-loving twinlit. Lynx is a friend of mine who loves Hiei and is basically a female version of him, I think o.O. Gorda and Kyoko are my two Inu-Yasha loving buddies. And I just have to ask, do you like spoons? Lol and thankies!

Chibificgrl-100-

Melissa: Wow, there's a Taki the twinlit and Taki the magical bunny… Wonder who'd win in a fight?

Miyu: I bet 1000 yen on the bunny!

Melissa: …Yeah……….o.O Um, thankies!

Melissa: That's it for the reviews ^^. I will give anyone who can tell me what the Hell a Mary-sue fic is a chance to hurt my evil yami with the weapon of their choice!

Miyu: Well, that's not very nice.

Melissa: Of course it is! ^^ Please review and have a sugar-filled day! ^_^ 


	3. Double Triple Wedding

Melissa: Konni's and nichiwa's all around, minna! Gomen, I know I haven't updated lately, but I had a bunch of homework and I was working on my other fic. Gomen ne! Feel free to think of any ways to kill me. ()

Miyu: I do all the time.

Melissa: Shut up! That reminds me, Miyu-chan, start running.

Miyu: Why?

Melissa: Look over there. (points at chibificgrl-100, who is running up behind Miyu with a golden hammer) 

Miyu: AIEEEE! (runs off)

Chibificgrl-100: Fun! ^-^

Melissa: Hm, maybe I should upgrade my hammer to a GOLDEN new and improved baka-yami-kitsune bonking hammer of doom and death and stuff like that. Puu's doing the disclaimer!

Puu: Puu! ^_^ (translation: Melissa hardly even owns her sanity. Do you really think she'd own any animes?)

Melissa: (huggles Puu) He's so kawaii! Read peoples!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chappyter 3: Double triple wedding

Gorda: Um, we have a problem.

Girls: Hm?

Gorda: There's 6 girls and 4 bishonen.

Lissa: I can fix that! (dances around stupidly)

All: What the hell are you doing?

Lissa: Ever heard of a rain dance? (all nod) This is a bishonen dance! ^^

All: () (Yami and Teenage Koenma fall through the roof)

Botan: K-Koenma sir!

Kyoko: Yami! (glomps him) ^_^

Gorda: *Hehe, Inu-Yasha is all mine now!* ^_^ (A/n: That one's for you, G-chan!)

Lissa: Now, let's get married! (everyone is transported to a church and are now wearing wedding-y clothes)

Lynx: Wait! We need a minister!

Taki: Miroku can marry us all! (Miroku falls through the roof)

Miroku: @.@

Lissa: SQUEE!! (glomps him)

Yami: Where am I?

Lissa: Well, I'm kinda broke right now… () So I brought us all to Las Vegas. This is the cheapest place. It's ¾ candy store, ¼ drive-through wedding chapel. ^-^()

Lynx: Hiei, come back here! _ HIEI!!  
Hiei: (staring at candy) oooh… sugar…Wonderful multitudes of sugar… (drools)

Lynx: C'mon, Hiei-kun, we're here to get married, not to buy candy! (drags him away)

Hiei: No! I NEED SUGAR!!! 

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Taki: Yes!

Kyoko: But what about Kurama?

Taki: Crap! Polite kitsune or lecherous monk? I DON'T KNOW!!

Lissa: (shoves Taki out of the way) I'll decide for you! HE'S MINE!! (glomps him again)

Yusuke: (tries to sneak away)

Lissa: I don't think so, Yu-chan! OSUWARI!!!

Yusuke & Inu-Yasha: (fall on the ground) @.@

Kyoko: ENOUGH!!! Lissa, you get Yusuke, and Taki, you get Kurama. End of discussion. Now do what you know you have to do.

Taki & Lissa: But-

Kyoko: No buts! (Taki and Lissa mutter something about calling a lawyer)

Lissa: (sigh) (whacks Miroku with a dinner roll) (A/n: What the hell is wrong with me? A dinner roll?) Baka! Sango is supposed to bear your child! You may be a perv, but you don't cheat! (slaps herself) *Did I just say that?!*

Taki: And I pick Kurama! I like his ears. ^^

Kurama: …

Girls: Get on with the wedding already!

Miroku: (says a bunch of the wedding-y stuff)

Lissa: I do!

Yusuke: I… umm…

Lissa: (death glares) Say 'I do' or I will slap you with an anvil.

Yusuke: (gulp) (sigh) I do.

Lissa: ^_^

Taki: I do!

Kurama: Urr…

Taki: I'll buy you a new hair brush…

Kurama: I do!

Taki: Bribery rocks! ^_^

Lynx: I do!

Hiei: Hn.

Lynx: Sweet snow…

Hiei: I do! 

Lynx: Bribery really does rock! ^_^

Gorda: I do!

Inu-Yasha: Hell no!

Gorda: Say it or I will sick Lissa's perverted cousins on you!

Inu-Yasha: O.O Not her cousins! I do!

Gorda: *Note to self: Thank Lissa's evil cousins* ^_^

Kyoko: I do!

Yami: Do I really have to?

Kyoko: Either you do… Or I make you listen to 24 hours worth of Tea's friendship speeches nonstop.

Yami: Anything but that! I do!

Kyoko: Blackmail is even better than bribery! ^_^

Koenma: Why am I here?

Botan: Well, 5 insane otakus are forcing us to get married.

Koenma: Oh.

Botan and Koenma: We don't!

Girls: (super evil sugar high death glare)

Botan and Koenma: We do. #-_-()

Miroku: You may now kiss the brides!

All but Miroku, Botan, and Koenma: (make out)

Koenma: Father's gonna kill me now that I've gotten married without his permission!

Botan: You guys should get a room.

Lissa: (momentarily stops) You're so right! (everyone is transported to a hotel room) (A/n: It's my cousin's fault that I have a hentei side, I swear!)

Girls: A presidential suite!

Guys: uh oh…

Lissa: Okies, now that were here, the authoress has an announcement to make!

All: ?

AA: (A/n: That's me, authoress form. Lissa is me, OC form. K?) Hey peeps!

Inu-Yasha: Does AA stand for Alcoholics Anonymous? *snickers*

AA: No you moron! Besides, I'm a member of YA, not AA. (A/n: YA stands for Yusukeholics Anonymous) 

Yusuke: ()

AA: And AA stands for Almighty Authoress. Anyway, I would just like to say that there will be no sex scenes in this fic because I refuse to write a lemon fic. Thank you.

Guys: Thank Kami.

Girls: WHAT?!

AA: Yep. No lemon scenes. That's final. I'm going now. Bai bai! (leaves)

Girls: Damn!

Inu-Yasha: So what the hell do we do now?

Lissa: (takes a fish out of Kurama's hair) Spin the fish! (everyone sits in a circle)

Andrew: (comes in) Oooh, spin the fish. I wanna play! (sits in the circle)

Lissa: Andrew? What the hell are you doing here?

Andrew: Well, I was looking for Naru and then I came in here.

Lissa: You were looking for Naru? I'm telling Kelsey!

Yusuke: Who is this guy?

Taki: "Our" cousin. He's a hentai. ()

Andrew: Damn straight!

Lissa: So, how's the Trent and Pojo?

Hiei: Trent?

Kurama: Pojo?

Lynx: Trent is Andrew's alter ego. ()

Gorda: Pojo is a chicken that shoots fireballs out of his mouth. () (A/n: Trust me, you don't want to know.)

Guys: Right… ()

Andrew: The Trent is doing great… And Pujo is choking on a fireball.

All: o.O()

Lissa: For the last time, it's _Pojo_, not _Pujo_!

Andrew: Pujo!

Lissa: Pojo!

Andrew: PUJO!

Lissa: POJO!

-Half an hour later-

Andrew: PUUUUUUUJOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Lissa: POOOOOOOJOOOOOOO!!!!!!

All: -_-()# *twitch* SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!

Andrew and Lissa: O.O()  ^^() Gomen ne, minna-san…

Gorda: (Picks up fish) C'mon, let's play the game!

Kyoko: Screw the fish! (Everyone makes out. Botan and Koenma are forced to make out. Andrew makes out with the fish.)

Kelsey: (comes in) ANDREW!!! (slaps him with a refrigerator) We're through! (runs out) (A/n: I predict that _will_ happen some day in the near future.)

Andrew: (shrugs) Oh well… (continues making out with the fish, which is dead)

Lissa: (momentarily stops) I told her to run and never look back, but no, she didn't listen. No one ever listens to me. (Resumes)

… And they lived happily ever after. Amazingly enough, Botan and Koenma never divorced. They had two kids, Kotan and Boenma.

Andrew married the fish, which was still dead, male, and rotting. They never had kids and go see a marriage counselor every Tuesday night.

Taki and Kurama had an adorable kitsune hanyou girl named Foxy. Foxy had a theory that she was separated at birth from her "twinlit", Kiyuki, who was the tomboy-ish daughter of Lissa and Yusuke.

Lynx and Hiei had a rambunctious son name Liei. Liei constantly sparred with the Tetsuiga-wielding daughter of Gorda and Inu-Yasha, Inu-Gorda. Inu-Gorda was clearly more skilled than Liei, but Liei set her on fire every time he was about to lose.

Due to a dueling accident, Yami was unable to have kids. (A/n: I'll let you use your imagination on that one. ^^) He and Kyoko eventually adopted a baby from China named Wu. For some odd reason, Wu would change into a lizard whenever doused by cold water.

Kelsey ran off with the Trent and never looked back, having finally heeded Lissa's advice. She kept Pojo (not Pujo) as a pet and sold fire-breathing chickens for a living.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melissa: It's done!  

Miyu: Thank Kami.

Melissa: (rolls eyes) I would like to thank all you peeps who reviewed and made me want to continue posting this fic. You rock even more than blackmail does! ^_^

Melshenia Kari-

Melissa: Jeeper, C-chan, that's a really long name. Anyhoo, thankies for reviewing and I'm glad you like! 

Chibificgrl-100-

Melissa: Congrats! You got to hurt my evil yami! And thankies for telling my what a mary-sue is.

Miyu: I'd say something right now, but I wont for fear of the magical bunny.

Melissa: Hey, that's my line!

Kubra-

Melissa: Hiya, K-chan! Yes, peoples have informed me that my bio is funny. Ain't it great? Thankies for reviewing!

Urameshi's Girl-

Miyu: Wait, L-chan, did you review your own story? I always knew you were stupid, but not this stupid.

Melissa: No, baka! T-chan just reviewed under my penname. Anyway, yes, Miyu is a meanie. And thankies for reviewing!

Melissa: Dat's da last chappyter! Please review and have a nice day! ^_^ (throws sugar at reviewers)


End file.
